le petit poucet
by Seventy-two
Summary: Oh mon dieu, Harry...HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi. Tient, je sais même pas si l'idée est originale alors...

Pour un ptit moment de détente ;D Rien de trop sérieux hein... n.n

* * *

xXX Potion Reducio XXx

Cours de potion.

Les chaudrons fumants (et malodorants pour certains) étaient d'une chaleur insupportable. Les élèves, penchés au dessus desdits chaudrons, avaient le front en sueur et leur mains étaient insupportablement moites.

Maudit Snape. Non, sérieusement. Maudit Snape.

Ça ce voyait bien qu'il se délectait de voir autant de visages peinés par tant de chaleur! Le fait qu'il arrive à rester froid (dans tout les sens du terme) était incroyable. À croire que la froideur de son coeur était suffisante pour maintenir son corps effroyablement glacial.

Mais on s'égare.

_Et une goutte de sang... _

La potion de quelques rares choisis devint rosâtre.

Les autres... Vaut mieux ne pas en parler.

Figé devant sa potion maintenant supposée être complète, Harry était harcelé par les doutes. Pourquoi diable sa potion avait-elle tourné brun noir alors qu'il avait copié tout les gestes d'Hermione? _Bon sang, était-il si nul qu'il ne savait même pas comment plagier correctement?_

Un autre coup d'oeil à la marmite bouillonnante brunâtre.

Il soupira amèrement.

_Merlin, même pas fichu de copier correctement. _

Sincèrement, où allait le monde si c'était « ça » l'espoir de la société sorcière?

Il poussa donc, d'un geste las, sa « potion » devant Snape quand celui-ci passa devant lui pour l'annoter.

Ricanant, Le professeur nota d'un air réjoui un superbe « P »

_Bah, Pitoyable c'est toujours mieux que Troll... non?..._

- Niveau élémentaire, Potter. Le pourquoi du comment vous êtes _encore _dans ma classe m'échappe totalement...

Serrant les dents pour ne pas répliquer(Hermione lui avait juré que s'il faisait perdre encore un seul point à Griffondor, elle allait l'écorcher et le brûler à vif. Et il n'allait pas se faire tuer par une amie s'il avait échappé à L'autre-pauvre-type-qui-est-enfin-mort, merci bien! ), il fit disparaître sa potion et remit ses choses dans son vieux sac.

- Niveau élémentaire, Potter! Même pas fichu de faire une potion de _niveau élémentaire_!, dit Malfoy en se marrant comme une baleine derrière lui.

Horriblement vexé (quoi, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir raté la saloperie de potion, bordel!) Harry sourit d'un air malveillant, se leva et fit mine d'aller voir Neville (qui semblait sur le bord de pleurer depuis le passage de Snape) tout en prenant bien soin d'écraser le pied de Malfoy.

- Ow, putaaain!, s'exclama-t-il.

Personne ne se tourna et Harry sut aussitôt, avec un grand soulagement, que Snape n'avait pas entendu Malfoy. (Remarque, c'était bien normal, il était trop occupé a beugler sur Ron qui avait magnifiquement réussi la plus ratée des potions que Snape avait, parait-il, vu de toute sa carrière)

Pour se venger, et sans l'ombre d'un moindre remord, le Serpentard lança la seule chose qu'il avait à la main au visage d'Harry ; l'unique flacon qui lui restait de sa potion.

Horreur et damnation.

Avec effroi, Malfoy vu le reste des incidents se dérouler avec la lenteur d'un escargot : Le flacon atteignit le visage d'Harry et l'aspergea de potion. En quelques secondes, le survivant se retourna pour hurler sur Draco et son visage se tordit de douleur. Il perdit plusieurs centimètres.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et il atteignit la taille d'un doigt.

Blanc comme neige, Draco ne put que murmurer :

- Par les caleçons de Merlin...

* * *

Alors, aimera ? aimera pas? Des reviews ?

Je quémande des reviews?

Je vous supplie? Tient, je me met même a genoux!

Reviews pwease!


	2. Chapter 2

Blanc comme neige, Draco ne put que murmurer :

- Par les caleçons de Merlin...

--

Sans réfléchir, Draco fit ce qui lui parut le plus naturel dans un tel cas.

Il se pencha aussi vite qu'il le put, empoigna un Harry apparemment encore ahuri, le fourra dans sa poche et vérifia ses alentours, question de voir si quelqu'un avait vu son manège.

Bah, il n'aurait qu'à jeter un sort ou deux à ceux qui l'avaient vu. C'était pas trop grave.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un pâle sourire de satisfaction en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas à commettre l'interdit dans la salle de classe.

Pauvre survivant, personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition si soudaine.

Non vraiment, pauvre survivant.

- Ouch!

Zabini haussa un sourcil en signe de question. Draco fit de son mieux pour paraître décontracté et lança un vague « une crampe... » pas très convaincant.

Quand Zabini se fut retourné, il sortit sa main de sa poche. Des minuscules traces de doigts ornaient son pouce. Le petit maudit l'avait mordu.

- Au secours!!, entendit-on

La classe devint silencieuse, tout le monde cherchant la source de bruit.

Blanc comme neige, Draco sentit le monde vaciller alors qu'il sentit plusieurs regards inquisiteurs se poser sur lui. Le corps parcouru de frissons, il remit sa main, encore douloureuse, dans sa poche et serra le corps du petit imbécile heureux comme avertissement tout en envoyant des regards noirs à tous les importuns qui avaient osé, et qui osaient encore, le regarder suspicieusement.

Soit il s'était évanoui de la pression ou il avait compris le message, ce qui était plus douteux, mais Harry s'était tut.

« - Weasley, vous croyez que j'ai fini?, aboya Snape

Et la classe redevint aussi bruyante qu'auparavant.

Retournant s'asseoir, Draco sentit le monde tourner alors qu'il se demandait que diable il allait faire avec le survivant encore immobile dans sa poche.

Tout à coup, Draco dû étouffer un rire machiavélique.

_Harry Potter était un homme mort._

Il allait le saucissonner, le faire cuire, le mettre dans un pâté chinois et le livrer aux trolls.

Ou quelque chose de similaire. De toutes façons, l'autre qui idiot, qui s'était cru capable de dominer le monde, bouffait les pissenlits par la racine alors il serait inutile de le livrer à son père.

« - Hé, mais où est Harry?, demanda stupidement une voix de fille.

Lentement, avec une rage à peine contenue, Draco se tourna pour voir qui avait été l'imbécile heureuse à mettre en lumière la disparition de l'héros national.

Pavarti Patil.

_Elle était une femme morte._

Priant tous les fondateurs de poudlard, Draco sentit la sueur couler sur son dos alors que tous les autres idiots s'excitaient sur la « ô combien mystérieuse disparition du pôôvre Harry ».

Il espérait juste que l'autre se tairait encore un...

« - Ro... Recommença un cri qu'il fit vite taire en enroulant sa main autour du survivant.

Tant pis, aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

« - Professeur Snape, dit-il froidement. Les articulations de mon coude droit n'ont pas l'air très bonnes, j'ai un peu mal.

« - Eh... Bien, répondit celui-ci un peu surprit, M. Malfoy, allez voir Pomfresh.

Pour tout remerciement, il hocha la tête, fourra ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac avec la plus grande classe (tout en utilisant une seule main, l'autre étant occupée à vouloir étouffer le petit monstre dans sa poche) et partit.

« - Harry ?!, hurla hystériquement une voix de fille

« - Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, on ne hurle pas en classe! » fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de refermer la porter, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Maintenant, à nous deux, mon petit Potty.

--

Reviews? C'est court? Pas de panique, les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus long :D De toutes façons, cette fiction n'est qu'une petite blague, n'attendez rien de sérieux de ma part (sourire timide)

Encore une fois, Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?

72.


End file.
